Black Knight
|Death = Deceased}} The '''Black Knight' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He is an unnamed knight serving as a henchman for the Evil Queen. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} In the fairytale land, Snow White gives birth to her daughter. Meanwhile, the Evil Queen's dark knights make their way to the castle. Snow says she can't have the baby at that point, and the Prince tells her it's gonna be okay, as the wardrobe is almost finished. He begs her to hold on, and we see the Queen's chariot making its way to their land. Snow keeps screaming in agonizing pain as Geppetto walks into the bedroom and tells them 'it's ready'. Charming is relieved. He tries to pick her up, but Doc tells him it's too late, and they can't move her. The baby's cry is heard over the image of the Queen's chariot moving fast, with her inside, smiling. The horses make their way to the castle as an enormous cloud of dark smoke follows them - the curse, that's rapidly engulfing all of the land. The baby is seen, after being born, wrapped in a blanket that reads 'Emma'... The royal couple is delighted at the sight of their newborn child. However, Snow quickly realizes something... the wardrobe only takes one person. This said, they overhear that the knights have finally made it to the palace. Charming thinks their plan has failed, but at least they're together. They are broken-hearted, but Snow decides that he has to take the baby to the wardrobe. Charming then takes his sword and child and leaves the room. }} Two dark knights are shown murdering some of the Prince's knights, and they then spot the Prince in the same hall, armed with his sword, the baby in his arm. The three men engage in battle, with the Prince ably avoiding their swords, and keeping them from harming the child. However, one of them manages to cut him on the left shoulder. The Prince is able to overpower and defeat them, and he then breaks open the door to the room where the wardrobe is. He opens it, plants the baby inside, kisses her on the forehead one last time, and tells her "Find us." He then locks the doors shut, and turns around to find the dark knights entering the room, ready to fight. A wounded Prince does his best to defend himself, but is quickly stabbed in the gut. Weakened, he drops to the floor. One of the knights then pries the wardrobe's doors open, only to find it empty on the inside. The Prince is relieved, as evidenced by his smile. He then closes his eyes. Snow White makes her way to the room where the wardrobe is, only to find her husband lying unconscious on the floor, his shirt bloody. She is desolated by the sight, and rushes to his side, trying to revive him. The Evil Queen enters the room and tells her not to worry, because in a few moments Snow won't remember she knew the Prince. Snow asks why she did this, to which she replies, "Because this is my happy ending." Snow is devastated. The dark knights enter the room, and she asks them about the child. They say she's gone, after being put in the wardrobe. An angered Queen asks Snow where the child is, and Snow tells her, smiling, that she got away... Shortly afterwards, the dark curse engulfs them. ("Pilot"/"A Land Without Magic") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 20.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Knights